


New Neighbors

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kihyun is always in a pickle, M/M, Neighbors, Oneshot, Showki, super fluff, thirsting after his neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun moves in to a new apartment building after his engagement breaks off. Wanting to avoid meeting anyone new apparently the universe decides against that and Hyunwoo comes in to his life.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff because I’m struggling to write out chapters for my other works :(.

“That’s the last box.”

A tired voice said from a living room filled with boxes. The apartment had been empty before two males began moving things in. One male with pink hair was standing with his hands on his hips. Sharp nose and sharp jaw making him look almost feline. Even his eyes had a sharpness to them that reminded you of a cat or even a sly fox. He wore a baggy sweater and old jeans, perfect for moving in. He waited another second as he expected the man laying on the couch to reply. Another few seconds and he leveled the white haired male with a stern look. As if sensing his impending demise the white haired male glanced up from his phone screen before sitting up quickly. 

“Looks good Ki!”

He said quickly and Kihyun raised an eyebrow. The male was his best friend, a married artist named Minhyuk. His husband was a talented producer named Jooheon. When they heard of Kihyun’s engagement breaking off they offered to help him find a new place to move. Which was great because Kihyun had been devastated. But the photographer was determined to live his life so he put one foot in front of the other and tried to move on. “It’s a disaster Minnie.” Kihyun replied when gesturing at all the boxes needing to be unpacked. “True but it’s your disaster” Minhyuk said enthusiastically, “Not that douchebags but yours!” Minhyuk’s happy clap made Kihyun smile even if he felt a sadness in his chest. “What we should be worrying about is it you have any hot neighbors in the building.” The matter of fact tone from Minhyuk made Kihyun sighed loudly. 

Minhyuk was aimlessly digging in a box when he heard Kihyun sigh. “I’m not interested in that.” Kihyun responded as he picked up his prized camera. Messing with it to try to look busy. “Why not? You’re not dead!” Minhyuk replied and Kihyun snorted derisively. “Minnie you’re married, you seem to have forgotten what dating was like.” Kihyun sat his camera down and crossed his arms. “I did not! But you’re a catch Ki so I know we can find someone perfect.” Minhyuk was rubbing his chin now as if coming up with all sorts of plans. “I’m not a catch remember? I nag too much and clean too much and want too much attention-“ Kihyun was ticking things off his fingers as he repeated what his ex-fiancé told him, “I’m fine by myself.” He finished suddenly. Minhyuk looked angry now, “That is not true. You’re wonderful Ki and you care so much. Just because that asshole took advantage of it doesn’t mean others will” Minhyuk crossed his arms defiantly, “I refuse to let you think you’re not great because you are. Just trust in Lee Minhyuk.” He nodded before winking at Kihyun who sighed again. Except this time he stayed quiet. 

—————————————————————

Minhyuk had continued to badger Kihyun in to the night so when morning came he laid in bed with a groan. He still needed to grab some prints from his car and then head to his small studio. Rolling off the bed he managed to get to the kitchen for coffee. He ran a hand through his messy pink hair and looked around. The silence was strange. The place still felt foreign to him and loneliness crept up his spine. He sat his cup down to head to the front door. He was still wearing his big pull over but he had switched in to basketball shorts for sleeping last night. As he toed his shoes on he opened his door quickly and startled the male coming out of the apartment across from him. 

He was taller than Kihyun. His skin a shade tanner with broad shoulders and a trim waist. His cheeks were round and his lips looked plush. His black hair was styled off his forehead currently and his gentle eyes were wide at the moment. He wore a police uniform that was almost tailored to perfection. Hugging his thighs and chest, showing off his developed arms. Kihyun felt a blush creep across his face as the God-like male smiled suddenly. “Oh hello! You must be my neighbor!” He sounded cheerful and stepped out in to the hall now, “I didn’t know anyone moved in, I’m Son Hyunwoo.” He bowed his head politely while Kihyun had to remember his name after staring so long. “Ah yes I just moved in” He replied with that stupid blush still on his face, “Yoo Kihyun.” He replied and bowed in return. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Hyunwoo seemed to collect himself, “Uh let me know if you need any help with stuff, I work until the evening but I can you know help afterwards.” He rubbed at his nape while awkwardly trying to be neighborly and Kihyun had a sudden thought that the male was adorable. He pushed the thought away immediately and smiled at Hyunwoo. “Thank you, I have to head to work now but it was nice meeting you neighbor.” He bowed once more at Hyunwoo who nodded at what he said before bowing back. Kihyun had to remind his body to not run down to his car like an idiot even though he could feel Hyunwoo staring. Just great! This had to be karma from Minhyuk or something. 

Dialing his friend’s number he heard Minhyuk hum in to the phone when he answered. He was probably painting. “Min!” Kihyun hissed in to the phone, “I need to move!” He laid his forehead on his steering wheel dramatically. “What? Why?” Minhyuk responded distractedly which definitely meant he was painting. “My neighbor!” He whined. After a shuffling Minhyuk spoke, “Your neighbor? What’s wrong? Are they homophobic?! I’ll come over right now!” Minhyuk sounded a angry and Kihyun cooed at him before laughing. “No! No. He’s-“ Kihyun paused, “He’s really hot.” He said in defeat. It took two seconds for Minhyuk’s loud cackling to fill his ears. 

—————————————————————

And the universe was also amused as it seemed that Kihyun ran in to Hyunwoo constantly since the day they met. When Kihyun was getting his mail while looking hideous Hyunwoo had strolled up looking casual and so cute. Kihyun wanted to bang his head on his mail box. The next time was when Kihyun was juggling boxes of prints and almost dropped them until a pair of hands picked them up from his shaking arms. Hyunwoo had smiled politely at him and Kihyun wanted to chuck himself off the balcony. Of course none of it was Hyunwoo’s fault; he was being a good neighbor. Kihyun just got flustered by his sweet smile and calm voice. He blamed loneliness and his self esteem being low after his breakup. So Kihyun baked cookies and things for Hyunwoo discreetly before setting them by his door. It was the least he could do. 

Everything came to a head when Kihyun went out with Minhyuk. They had met up with their two other friends, Hoseok and Hyungwon, who were married to one another. Kihyun was quietly envious of the couples so he may have drank a little too much. And when Kihyun drinks he isn’t nearly as aware when Minhyuk is being diabolical while drunk. They got Kihyun a taxi home and he stumbled up the stairs to his apartment. It was late enough that the building was silent and Kihyun rested his head against his door. Once the world stopped spinning he reached in to his pocket for his keys. And found nothing. He blinked and dug in his other pockets pulling out his wallet from one but still no keys. He even found his cellphone but no keys! He sighed again and thumped his head against the front door. 

He tried calling his friends but they didn’t answer. He figured they were passed out all comfy in their beds. He rubbed at his temples and looked around. He was definitely not sleeping in a hallway. So with a grimace he finally went over to Hyunwoo’s door hoping he was home. He knocked gently and waited, knowing perfectly well the man was probably sleeping. He was about to go back across to his own door when he heard the lock unbolting. A sleep rumpled Hyunwoo stood there with one eye open as he ran a hand through his black hair. Of course he slept shirtless. Kihyun blinked wide eyed first at the naked chest then sweatpants. “Ki? Are you okay?” Hyunwoo must have realized it was incredibly late. He stepped out of the door closer to Kihyun who blushed. “I’m so sorry for waking you but I lost my keys and none of my friends are answering.” He said with a huge frown. 

Hyunwoo seemed to be digesting that information before nodding, “Come in.” He said with a soft smile before ushering Kihyun in to his apartment. It was masculine with the interior design, a woodsy scent mingled with Hyunwoo’s faint cologne. Kihyun peered around as Hyunwoo was by him again with a glass of water. He took the water gratefully and chugged it. “I’m sorry for imposing.” Kihyun muttered while looking down. He heard Hyunwoo’s chuckle and felt his stomach flutter. “It’s no problem at all, I’d worry if you slept in the hall or something” He replied honestly, “You can sleep in my bed if it’s not weird and I’ll crash on the couch.” The taller male was still fairly cheerful even late at night and Kihyun stared at him like he was insane. “Are you crazy?!” He blurted out loudly. “I can’t take your bed!” Kihyun lowered his voice at Hyunwoo’s surprised look. 

“You’re a guest, you shouldn’t sleep on a couch.” Hyunwoo replied while showcasing an adorable eye smile. Kihyun sputtered at him, “I’m an uninvited guest I’m more than okay with the couch.” He crossed his arms and nodded. Hyunwoo grinned at Kihyun, “You’re a welcomed guest so you can have the bed.” When Hyunwoo crossed his arms Kihyun stared at them. He stared until Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “I-I I’ll take the couch.” He said finally and threw himself on it. It was quiet for a moment before he heard Hyunwoo hum at him. Satisfied Kihyun waited as Hyunwoo bustled around until he reappeared carrying blankets. He sat some neatly down on the couch and then surprised Kihyun when he suddenly squatted down to shove his coffee table out of the way. 

Kihyun could only stare as Hyunwoo dropped a soft mat down before dropping blankets on it. He smiled at Kihyun who looked back and forth in confusion, “What are you doing?” He asked in a voice that was high. Hyunwoo chuckled as he sat down on the mat while regarding Hyunwoo, “Sleeping in my living room.” He replied with a shrug. Kihyun scowled at him now, “You’re so stubborn!” He flopped violently back on the couch and then sat back up again. Eyeing Hyunwoo he quickly stood to scoop his blankets off the couch and throw them down by him. “Scoot over.” He grumbled and a wide eyed Hyunwoo scooted to the side. “Wait what are you doing?!” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun looked smugly at him. “Sleeping on the living room floor.” He stretched his arms and fell back now. Looking at Hyunwoo’s ceiling while trying not to look at Hyunwoo. 

The taller male’s eyebrows furrowed at Kihyun’s words. “No no you’re sleeping on the couch.” He said slowly and frowned when Kihyun simply side eyed him. Hyunwoo huffed and reached out to Kihyun who swatted him, “What are you doing?!” He asked while glaring at Hyunwoo. The taller male blinked innocently, “Putting you on the couch?” He replied as if it was obvious. Reaching for Kihyun again he was rewarded with another swat. “Don’t you dare.” Kihyun said with narrowed eyes. It was silent and Hyunwoo reached out fast to grab his arms to pull him up. Kihyun made an offended noise and they wound up in a tug of war that only ended because Kihyun fell backwards from being dizzy. Hyunwoo caught himself in time but still hovered over the shorter male. They both stared at one another. Eyes roaming the other’s features. After a silent exchange they both began snickering loudly. Kihyun huffed and pushed at Hyunwoo who finally scooted back. 

They sat in front of each other while chuckling. “You really are stubborn.” Kihyun said with an amused sigh. Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side with a grin. They both continued laughing until drowsiness seemed to kick in. And after a fierce stare down they both gave up and laid down on their makeshift bed. Kihyun was too sleepy to argue and Hyunwoo seemed to consider avoiding being swatted again. After a few minutes both of their quiet breathing filled the room. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun woke up slightly stiff and warm. Really warm. His mouth felt like cotton and he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t stretch out. His eyes cracked open to peer around an unfamiliar living room. He stayed still and finally registered someone’s warm breath was hitting the back of his neck. Kihyun slowly looked down to see muscular arms wrapped around him tightly and he realized someone’s solid chest was right behind him. He felt panic rising at the thought he went home with some random guy until last night slowly filtered back in. Hyunwoo! Kihyun’s face turned red as he realized the taller male was snuggled against him. He tried to scoot forward and he heard a Hyunwoo make a noise before he was pulled back against his chest once again. “Hyun-Hyunwoo?” Kihyun managed to croak out with his dry throat. He heard the taller male hum as his face nuzzled the back of Kihyun’s neck; still gripped by sleep apparently. That wasn’t even the worst part. Apparently snuggling Kihyun went straight to Hyunwoo’s groin and his impressive morning wood was pressing against Kihyun. 

He wanted to scream for a million reasons. Some probably not so pure. He cleared his throat loudly now and shifted, “Hyunwoo wake up” He tried again but louder this time, “You’re crushing me!” There was a pause in breathing as Hyunwoo started moving. Kihyun knew his face was red but he waited patiently as Hyunwoo slowly woke up behind him. The other male went rigid before quickly releasing Kihyun. “I’m sorry!” Hyunwoo’s panicked voice said behind him. Kihyun breathed out quietly and sat up before looking at Hyunwoo, “It’s fine” He muttered and tried to smile, “You’re really warm.” He hoped that would ease the weird tension but Hyunwoo just covered his face. “So embarrassing” Hyunwoo said behind his hands, “You came here to sleep and I hugged you all night.” He groaned now. Kihyun felt his stomach knot now, “Sorry you went through that.” He replied and stood up. 

Hyunwoo looked up at him quickly with furrowed brows and opened his mouth to speak when loud knocking reached their ears. “Ki? Ki are you in there?! I will break this door down.” Minhyuk’s loud voice reached them and Kihyun grimaced before quickly moving over to unlock the front door. The white haired male stood there with a hand on his hip and the other holding a familiar key ring. “Ki! There you are!” He replied happily while peering past him. “Uh did you guys sleep on the floor?” He asked with a brow raise and a grin on his face. Kihyun hissed at him before looking back at Hyunwoo, “Ah thank you again for letting me stay, I’ll bake you more cookies!” He shoves Minhyuk out of the way as he shut Hyunwoo’s door behind him. Loud voices in the hall disappeared as Kihyun clearly let them in to his apartment. 

Hyunwoo was still sitting there staring at the door until he finally sighed sadly. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun successfully avoided Hyunwoo for a few days until he finally made good on his cookie offer. He was pretty sure Hyunwoo didn’t know he’d been leaving the baked goods but it was too late now. Kihyun had just sat the container down when footsteps caught his attention. “Kihyun?” Hyunwoo’s voice reached his ears and he froze. He stood slowly and smiled at the taller male who was still in uniform, “Hey Hyunwoo! I uh brought you cookies.” He said quickly. Hyunwoo glanced at the container and then Kihyun again before smiling. “The cookies you made last time were great.” He said with a wink before taking the container. Kihyun groaned on the inside, “Thanks I stress bake.” He replied dumbly. Hyunwoo gestured at his door, “Want to come in?” He asked and he looked almost hopeful? Kihyun hesitated before finally nodding. 

Kihyun wasn’t sure how it happened but they were sitting at the kitchen table with open beers and cookies between them. Hyunwoo was dressed casually now and amused by a story he was told of Minhyuk. They had lost track of time while reminiscing on funny moments from their teen years. Kihyun sighed happily and leaned back in his chair while studying Hyunwoo. “Why are you single?” He blurted out before his brain could tell him not too. Hyunwoo stared at him before chuckling, “I guess I haven’t found the right person” He shrugged now, “Why are you?” He asked with an innocent look and Kihyun regretted ever asking. 

He sighed but sent Hyunwoo a small smile. “Well I was engaged before I moved in” Hyunwoo had leaned forward now listening, “But um we broke up so.” Kihyun waved a hand while chuckling. Hyunwoo stared at him confused, “But why?” He asked and Kihyun looked somewhere else. “Um well, he said-he said I nagged him all the time and always made him clean. But-but I was the only one who ever cleaned!” Kihyun started talking and couldn’t stop, “I just wanted him to help me. And he said I needed too much attention but I barely saw him!” He felt his eyes water which was super embarrassing. After a pause he continued, “I just-just wanted to spend time with him.” He spoke the last part quietly. It was deathly silent in the kitchen between the two men. Kihyun stared hard at the floor while calming himself down.

After a moment he heard the chair across from him screech as Hyunwoo stood. The taller male walked around the table to gently grab Kihyun’s face with his warm hands, “He is an idiot.” He whispered to Kihyun before he connected their lips together. Kihyun’s eyes were wide when he felt plush lips against his own. He froze at first at the sensation but slowly relaxed against Hyunwoo’s hands. His eyes drifted close and he found himself kissing back eagerly even though he should probably have thought more about it. Hyunwoo leaned more in to Kihyun before gently tugging him to stand. The hands left his face to grab at his waist and Kihyun sighed sweetly at the feeling. It felt so nice kissing Hyunwoo. Kihyun grabbed at the other male’s t-shirt tightly. Minutes passed until they finally pulled back from one another. Hyunwoo panted as he rested his forehead against Kihyun’s. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.” Hyunwoo murmured at him. Kihyun felt butterflies in his stomach at the confession. “You did? I was so happy when we’d run in to each other.” He replied back and Hyunwoo smiled at his words. He felt Hyunwoo’s hands come up to caress his face now softly. They stood together in the kitchen not saying anything but basking in each other’s presence.

—————————————————————

-1 month later-

A door opening caught Kihyun’s attention as he stirred a pot of stew. A few moments and Hyunwoo strolled in to the kitchen carrying grocery bags. Kihyun smiled at the appearance of the taller male, his boyfriend now, and indicated with his chin where to set everything. “Did you remember the snacks too? Wonnie won’t let me forget the time we didn’t have any snacks for the beer.” Kihyun rolled his eyes while Hyunwoo laughed. “Yes I got them and I grabbed your favorite chips too.” He replied casually before moving over to Kihyun. Strong arms wrapping around Kihyun’s waist made his stomach flutter even weeks after they’d been dating. He felt Hyunwoo press his lips against his neck which made him shiver. Hyunwoo leaned against Kihyun now rocking them both gently. “I missed you.” Hyunwoo said softly to Kihyun and Kihyun grinned. “I missed you too.” He replied and brushed over Hyunwoo’s arms softly with a hand. 

“Are you almost done?” Hyunwoo asked after a second obviously meaning with dinner. Kihyun snorted and turned the stove off before placing a lid on the pot. “Yep and the guys should be here in an hour I think.” He replied as Hyunwoo hugged him tighter. “Good.” Kihyun could only yelp as his taller boyfriend stepped back to swing him up in his arms suddenly. Kihyun grabbed at Hyunwoo’s neck who was grinning like an idiot. “Son Hyunwoo!” Kihyun squeaked out while Hyunwoo carried him out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. “Mhm that’s me, I missed you so much we’re going to cuddle until the guys come.” He replied matter of factly and shoved the door open with a foot. Kihyun regarded him with a suspicious look, “Just cuddle?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Hyunwoo laughed once and kissed Kihyun’s nose, “Oh and make love but that was going to be a surprise.” Kihyun made a fake exasperated noise but ended up kissing Hyunwoo fiercely as he was lowered to the bedspread.


End file.
